Hermione's Renewal
by Oma Desallah
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been together for a couple of months, then he screws up. Then Hermione must make a choice.-Might not stay DHR Rating might be upgrade in later chapters
1. Bad Wakeup Call

**Title:** Hermione's Renewal

**Author: **Oma Desallah

**Rating: **PG-13 maybe R later

**Summary: **When Hermione is left heartbroken, someone new helps pick up the pieces

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I am not J.K Rowling. Although some events in this story are loosely based on MY life.

It was a bright sunny morning when Hermione awoke to an owl poking her. It was from her best friend Ginny. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and sent it on its merry way. It was a gorgeous day so she decided to open the note on the balcony head girl suite. She was curious of why she was getting a letter from Ginny when she would see her at breakfast. She finally tore open the parchment.

_Hermy-_

_I don't know how to tell you this, but last night on prefect duty I am pretty sure that I saw Draco snog Parkinson. I am almost positive I did. You were on patrol with Harry last night or I would have told you then. You know as well as I do Dumbledore's stupid rule about snogging with your boyfriend while on duty...I hope I am wrong, PLEASE don't completely freak. _

Gin 

Hermione dropped the letter on the balcony and quickly pulled on her uniform. She was terribly distraught over the news. Her and Draco had started dating at Christmas time after a truce was called between the Malfoy gang and Potter's dream team. Draco finally realized that his dad was an evil murdering bastard after he tried to kill him for not wanting to become a Deatheater. Hermione and Draco had secretly liked each other for years, which explained all the unnecessary teasing. Everyone thought they were a perfect couple. (at least after taking some time for it to sink in) Even Dumbledore was approving of the relationship, but did institute the new rule of couples sharing prefect controls after catching Draco and Hermione _and_ Harry and Ginny, using duty as an excuse to find a corner to snog in. Hermione had fallen head over heels in love with him, and she felt completely lost without him. She came to know his past, and forgave him for all of it. They just seemed to have this bond that radiated between them. But recently he had been acting distant. She had seen this coming for while when Draco started to hang out more and more with just the Slytherins again. Especially Pansy Parkinson, the school slut.

Hermione was hurt.

'How could he? How could he do this to?'

She headed with tremendous speed to the Great Hall. By the time she got there, she was livid. The usual bunch of laughing Slytherins surrounded Draco.

'He's laughing?' She thought incredulously. 'How could he?'

Hermione walked right up to him, wand raised, and with a loud Expelliarmus he was across the room hitting the wall. Lucky enough for her none of the Professors were in there yet, so only the other students saw, and they knew to keep there mouths shut because Hermione knew all the Charms in the book, and she was pissed. She just stood there fuming. Ginny, who had walked in just as Draco was flying across the room, pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall to calm her down. Pansy saw to Draco. He wasn't seriously hurt or anything so he shook Pansy off him and went to the Prefect lounge for food. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from the snack bin would make him feel better he hoped.

Ginny tried to calm Hermione so that she wouldn't hurt anyone else. She held her hand and took her wand away. Hermione was shaking and couldn't say anything, but tried really hard to regain her composure. All she wanted to do was either cry or kill Draco. Then she replayed what just happened. She never explained why she was mad to Draco, she just sent him flying across the room...

"Damn it, Ginny, Why did I just do that?"

"Because he hurt you, so you wanted to hurt him." Ginny responded in a gentle calming voice.

"Come with me back to breakfast, Draco left right after we did so come on." Ginny took her to the Griffyndor table where she was met with questioning faces from all the students in the room. Harry grabbed Hermione's other hand to try to coax her to tell him and Ron what was going on. Always the big brother protector he was.

"Gin, you tell them...I... I...Can't"

She was in tears again.

She leaned into Harry and proceeded to fill his shoulder with tears. Ginny hugged Hermione and in the process took Harry's hand so Hermione had a protective circle around her.

"Hermy, are you sure you want me too?" Ginny asked

"Yeah"

For once, Hermione didn't have much to say.

"OK... Last night I saw Draco snogging with Pansy Parkinson during guard duty" Ginny whispered to Ron and Harry. There was no need to create any bigger scandal than there already was zip through the school.

"How could I have been so stupid? I saw all the signs when I read my book on..." She whaled further into Harry. By this time Ron was pissed. He had always loved Hermione, and no one hurt his Hermy. He had loved her from a distance, but it was now a protective love. Ron had fallen for Luna Lovegood anyhow. It was a weird sort of friendship. He and Hermione had.

Ron got up to find Draco. He didn't even listen when Harry and Ginny tried to call hem back to the table. He knew Draco would be hungry do he checked the Prefect lounge first. Passed out on the couch was Draco, obviously still wiped from Hermione's attack. She had put a lot of emotion behind the attack. Ron forcefully shook Draco's shoulder.

"Wake up, you bloody git!"

Ron exclaimed at he the sleeping blond.

"What do you want Weasel?"

Draco yelled while trying to roll over to avoid the friend of Hermione's.

"How could you to that to Hermione?"

Now Draco was a wake.

"_She_ was the one that sent my sailing across the Hall."

Draco was pissed, what did he do. Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall and sent him sailing, no warning or anything.

"Did you ever to think wonder why?" Ron's anger was building.

"Is it that time of the month?" Draco was back to his normal arrogant self.

Ron wanted to kill him.

"No, you stupid git-Ginny saw you." Draco was confused.

"Ginny saw what?"

"Bloody Hell, she saw you snogging with that whore, Pansy!"

"It wasn't me I swear, I would never cheat on Hermione."

"Do you know any other bleached blonde Slytherins that are prefects?"

Ron was trying to read Draco, but at this point both of them were too angry.

"I didn't to it I swear, I love her. I bet Ginny is just making it up" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Bloody hell, why did she attack me?"

"She was hurt, she believes you cheated on her. And of all people, Pansy Parkinson." Ron was losing his patience.

"I didn't do it" Draco repeated, a little softer, almost to himself.

"Tell her that..."

"I'm not talking to her, she'll kill me." Draco said cutting off Ron.

Ron left Draco to his own thoughts and trudged back the Hall.

Breakfast was almost over by the time he got there. He sat down next to Hermione who was playing with the food on her plate. Harry was trying to get her to eat. Ron sat down, grabbed a roll, an started to explain what Draco had told him.

"I don't know who to believe, my best friend, or Draco!"

Hermione just sat there confused. This was one problem that even she didn't understand. Hermione put her head in her hands and tried to think. Ginny gently rubbed her back trying to soothe the crying bushy haired genius.

Suddenly Dumbledore got up to speak.

"I have an announcement to make. Oliver Wood, who graduated four years ago, is returning to Hogwarts to apprentice Madam Hooch in Quidditch coaching. He will be here for the rest of the term."

Aloud cheer erupted from most of the school, especially the Griffyndors.

"He will be arriving shortly, I would like, since you all know him."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin Creevy all got up to welcome him. (Harry had become a prefect during there sixth year.) Hermione sulked all the way to the front door. Oliver entered not long after the gang got there. He walked with a slight limp. Hugs and hand shakes were given around.

"Hermione Granger, why so glum?"

"Boy problems" Ginny responded for her.

"What boy? No one makes my Hermione upset, even with my bum leg I bet I can take him."

"Well, that's sweet of you, but I still love this particular boy, and I am a big girl now. I can handle my issues, just ask Ginny." Just the presence of an old friend was cheering her up. "But if you wanna know, Draco Malfoy."

That floored Oliver.

"Well, with that I propose that we all catch up."

The six of them then went off to a spare classroom to chat in.

After he was completely caught up with who was with whom. A very tired Oliver told them about why he was there. More specifically why the limp.

"I was hit by a bludger in the leg. I got a bad batch of Skele-gro. I now have one leg shorter than the other. But as you all know Quidittch is life to me, so I decided to learn to coach. Who better to learn from than Madam Hooch?"

Oliver Wood back at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy snogging Pansy Parkinson. And Hermione trying to learn to breathe again, this was definitely going to be a weird time.


	2. Now what?

_****_

**_Chapte_**

Disclaimer: I am not J. K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the story…If you haven't figured that out by now.

****

**_AN: Nobody reviewed my last chapter . Tear No more chapters after this one till I get some reviews_**

****

_Chapter 2 What to do?_

The day after the "fight" started, after classes Hermione tried to talk to Draco.

"What are you going to spell me again." Draco obviously didn't want to talk to her.

"No, I gave my wand to Ginny." Hermione replied very passively.

"That's a relief, but I have one question: Why?"

"Didn't Ron explain it?" Her temper was flaring again. Recently she had been so quick to anger. So was Draco.

"Do your really think that after all this time I would want to hurt you like that?" Hermione tried to look him in the eye and see if he was lying, but she couldn't tell. But she would do anything to save her relationship with Draco.

"No." Hermione spoke, trying so hard to believe in her heart the word, but she couldn't.

"Well thank goodness for that much. I need to get back to my tower, Ok?" With a quick peck on the forehead he was gone, back with the Slytherins.

"Bloody Hell!"

'Why does it hurt this much to lie to him?' Hermione wanted to scream. She was still so angry. At Draco, and herself. They were acting like third years.

Hermione went searching for Ginny, maybe explaining it to her would help the guilt. She found her in the Griffyndor tower. She immediately sat down to catch up her best girl friend.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes Ginny, you know that, Would I care this much if I didn't love him?"

"I talked to Pansy."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"You what? What did that whore say? What happened? Wait do I want to know?"

"One question at a time please, Whoa. According to Pansy, whose word I value about as much as Snape's, he snooged her, but it was a game."

"A game? Now what do I do? I just told the git I believed him?"

"That is for your heart to decide." Ginny was always a hopeless romantic, and now that she was with Harry, It had gotten worse.

Hermione spent the next week confused. She would see Draco occasionally, and he would give her a quick peck on the cheek, like it was a chore that he had to do. Then he would disappear again. Meanwhile, Hermione had started spending more and more with her old friend, Oliver Wood. They would watch Griffyndor Quidditch practice, and Hermione would help with the notes that Madam Hooch required him to take. They would talk about the world outside of Hogwarts. Oliver talked of the "grown-up" wizarding world, and Hermione would tell him of the muggle world. They were always laughing together. He made a good distraction from all her relationship woes, but as they started getting closer, Hermione started getting scared.

"I like him." She declared one day to Ginny, Harry, and Ron while they were studying on the grounds. Hermione started pacing back and forth.

"We knew this already that is why you're dating the damn git, well sort of dating." Ron was impossible.

"Not Draco you dimwit, Oliver Wood."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ginny couldn't believe her years.

"But is name is...Wood..." Ron was giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh honestly Ron will you grow up. I have bigger problems than that. I love Draco, but I like Oliver." Hermione was pacing again, this time faster. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I suggest you do nothing and let fate handle it."

"Ginny, look where fate hast taken me so far, so instead of using bloody metaphors and that symbolism crap give me real a answer!!!" Hermione was tired of being so lost.

Ginny just sat there with her mouth open, gapping at Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't know what to say either. Hermione turned on her heels and returned to the castle.

She was on her way back to her Head girl room, when she ran into Pansy. Quite literally. After nasty looks were exchanged Hermione continued on her way. She ran in to someone again as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. This time it was Draco. Draco rubbed her cheek, making her face melt into his hand.

"Where are you headed, Hermy?"

"Nowhere in particular." Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione, numbing all the pain he caused.

Now Hermione was really confused. Was this kiss supposed to fix everything? Was she supposed to pretend nothing happened?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Now review, PLEASE. I love my reviewers. They make me happy and make me right more. Oma.


End file.
